ReBoot Viral War (characters and plot lines)
by Tre-Harr
Summary: Please r&r hope you enjoy my re-make of ReBoot I own no rights & write only as a fan. The action still takes place in Mainframe, however there are some changes. Forget bob and welcome guardian Celframe; discard Megabyte and grate virus Mayak. The action is mixed around jack the ripper case & vampires as a virus can only be deleted after a hit to the heart
1. Reboot characters

Reboot: -

Main-Frame is divided up into six separate parts

1-Receiver Sector

2-Power Sector

3-Switch Park

4-Led Hills

5-Servo Street

6-Tail Prime

At the centre of Main-Frame is the Principals officer; the city's operating and command centre.

Main Characters

Celframe

Status: -Guardian 10. Gender: -Male.

The Guardian motto: -To Mend and Defend! Key-Tool: -Grem.

Background: -Celframe and Immunet were drafted to Main-Frame by Avast with the guardian orders to "Defend and Protect" against Viruses. Guardians must delete viruses on sight. Celframe is one of the finest young rookie Guardians ever to come out of the academy. Celframe usually does things "on the fly" and is an extremely casual and laid-back hero.

Once in Main-frame he developed a friendship with Data and her younger brother Eide, his friendship in the end with Data develops into a relationship.

When Gijon killed Immunet his hatred towards viruses heightened and Celframe has been left rattled by Immunet's death. Celframe goes after Canus when he takes the pad from Data; Celframe offered the virus actual protection.

Avast accuses Celframe of causing a Virus uprising, which ruined tens of thousands of Systems.

Celframe is given an up-grade and has been granted a new body amour and his key-tool also goes through an up-grade and now as a voice to communicate with Celframe.

The virus Mayak uses Canus to turn the people of Main-Frame against the Guardian's. Celframe truly turns their views by saving the young Eide. To save his sink again Canus informs Data that her father is still alive and being forced to work on weapons for Mayak.

Celframe attempted to take out Mayak in a one-on-one battle before being called back.

Data

Gender: -Female.

Known Relatives: -Win-Zip (father) and Eide (brother.)

She discovers that her father has been taken by viruses and reports it to the head of the Principal Office Pentium. Pentium then contacts the head of the Guardian Avast who sends two Guardian's to Main-Frame. When Immunet and Celframe came to Main-Frame she and her brother made friends with the Guardian's. And although she and Celframe took time to admit it, they are attracted to one another and this sometimes leads to awkward moments between them.

Data is extremely well organised, using her intelligence to find a plan or solution for any situation. Data carries an organiser-pad to keep track of all her the past and present.

Data tried to be there for Celframe after Immunet's death, but he just wasn't the same.

Data would help Pentium serve and protect the city of Main-Frame; she would eventually be put in charge of the defence force and also was the security for the Main-Frame memory storage bank Archives. Intel who was Pentium's student didn't like this at first and still went to Pentium with information. This soon started to change after Pentium talked with Intel and she and Intel developed a great working relation ship.

Free from his father Mayak took his war to the heart of the city. Data started to wear battle clothes. Mayak was able to capture the city by force using his own sister as a weapon. Pentium had no other option but to hand over the Principal Office. Data was informed by Intel that there were only nine battleships left, with Pentium's agreement she sent the nine ships once again into battle.

The nine ships fired at the weapon and it exploded almost deleting Ieronim. This helped Celframe to defeat Mayak freeing the city from the virus control. Data heads to Tail Prime the part of the Main-Frame Mayak used to run and found her father Win-Zip, he too like Avast knew about the coming of the new virus.

Eide

Gender: -Male.

Known Relatives: -Win-Zip (father) and Data (sister.)

Eide is the young and impressionable brother of Data; he truly hero-worships Celframe and the Guardian code. Eide could be heard using catch-phrases such as "alphanumeric" and "high-density" to express enthusiasm, rather than saying simply words like cool or awesome. Eide is very energetic and likes to play games like Jet Ball and Circuit Racing.

Eide misses his father, but is happy to have his older sister by his side to help him grow and mature. He does hate the way his sister Data tries to mother him away from danger.

Eide's main friend in Main-Frame is Athlon and the pair were inseparable. Eide would go through an up-date at the age of 15. He slowly started to see that he couldn't be a guardian and that he must be his own man. Eide's relationship with Athlon also started to change with a holding of the hand. A visible change in Eide's update was the number of his t-shirt from 01-to-10 and he also stops wearing his red cap.

Eide and Athlon would man cannons on the Principal Office providing cover for the overwhelmed Defence Force. Mayak would have a message for Data and came to Eide, Athlon would stand by Eide's side ready to fire her nails at the virus, however the virus was not threatened by either ones little show of strength. Eide had no choice, but to take the message to Data. Through war Eide become became pessimistic and suspicious of everyone.

Athlon

Gender: -Female. Weapons: -Trident and a starfish boomerang.

At an early age she had the drive to heal people and she has gained the ability to heal people by touch. Athlon spiny fingernails also has the ability to paralyse anyone that she touches. They are capable of growing at will.

When her part of Main-frame is attack and she his hurt Eide comes in to try and save her. The two instantly stared a bound that both sides never want to break.

Just like Eide at the age of 15 she would go through a systems up-grade and she matures into a statuesque beauty who continually tries to temper her lover's cynicism and provides a more relaxed and diplomatic counterpart to Eide. It is also during this time when Athlon improved as a warrior and gained engineering skills. Athlon is a formidable opponent in any form of combat, armed or psychological. She also has a strange obsession with motorcycles. Athlon gains the ability in her new form to fire at her fingernails, so she can paralyse her enemies at a distance.

Athlon and Eide manned cannons on the Principal Office providing cover for the overwhelmed Defence Force. Mayak would have a message for Data and came to Eide, Athlon would stand by Eide's side ready to fire her nails at the virus, however the virus was not threatened by either ones little show of strength.

In war time Main-Frame she would have to grow up very quickly over a short period of time. Athlon matured a great deal and became a very smart and savvy person, with a very good sense of humour. She didn't take things a seriously as she had and understood the world of Main-Frame much better and out of the pair become the voice of reason.

As teens their young relationship also started to change and develop and they started to hold hands.

In battle Athlon was hurt by a virus attack and as Athlon lied there with Eide by her side Celframe wouldn't let another friend die and used his scanner to save Athlon's life.

Ieronim had been used by her brother Mayak has a weapon and Athlon and Eide stood in a virus controlled Maya-Krame. The group spearheaded an attack on Mayak. When Mayak was defeated by Celframe, Athlon found Mayak's bike and used it to take people to the Principal Office, commenting it was a very nice bike.

Pentium

Status: -Systems Administer.

A wise politician, teacher, editor and social philosopher of Main-Frame, he resides in the main building of Main-Frame the Principal Office has a deacon hope. The system of Main-Frame was a peaceful and united one; that was until the virus Gijon had arrived. Characters were attack and corrupted Pentium tried to control the viruses threat without contacting the guardian's. Pentium hates viruses, having encountered several over the years. He rarely uses their names when he has to talk to them, simply calling them viruses.

He goes after Gijon, Pentium showed the virus that he couldn't be corrupted by him and Gijon hide in the shadows of Main-Frame. However, when the son of Gijon Mayak kidnapped Win-Zip he had no choice, but to ask for the Guardian's help. Avast sent two guardians Main-Frame Immunet and Celframe; Pentium gladly welcomed both Immunet and Celframe to Main-frame to help defend the city. Also from this point on Pentium would become an invaluable aid and comforter to Data.

Pentium was saddened by the death of Immunet as he had brought the guardian's to his world, but he knew that the war must continue on and that the safety of Main-Frame would come about in the deletion of the viruses.

When Mayak drove into the city to attack he used his own sister Ieronim as a dark weapon. Pentium and Data were the last characters to leave the Principal Office. Mayak set a viral wave and completing his goal of corrupting Main-Frame to Maya-Krame. Mouse starts a rebel force and Pentium asked Celframe to fight Mayak for once and for all. At end of the war Avast helps rebuild Main-Frame, but warns of one last virus force that may come to Main-Frame.

Secondary Characters: -

Intel

Intel is a follower of Pentium working at the Principal Office and is a great computer processor; he would do anything to be as wise as Pentium. Pentium asks him to work with Data; although at first Intel would still report back to Pentium, Pentium told him that he would have to start following Data's orders and so in time the two started to work well together.

Intel would frantically gave battle reports to both Data and Pentium about the viral troops; he played two key roles in the war- 1, He told Data about the nine battle ships and 2, he informed Pentium about Mayak entering the Principal Office.

When Pentium gave the order to evacuate Intel stated that he would stay be his side, but Pentium said that he must go; while Pentium brought them time to escape.

He entered Mouse's warehouse and joined the rebellion, he was happy to see that Pentium and Data were safe. He worked in the rebels headquarters providing intelligence reports.

After the war Mouse and Intel work on a new shield for the Principal Office and a long wave scan for detecting viruses.

Mouse

Relationship: -Scroll and Browser. Status: -Bisexual.

Weapons and Equipment: -Katana sword and a wakizashi sword.

Mouse is a renegade, she would move around Main-Frame without respect for the ways of the law. Pentium saw Mouse's calling card on a wall. She was a character that Gijon had been hunting for before his death. Gijon was hunting her solely because Mouse as the ability to click on things and open away inside them. Gijon hoped that Mouse could help him gain access to the Principal Office. Pentium needed to know if she was corrupt; Mouse saved Celframe from Mayak at the sight of his deleted father Gijon.

Celframe stated that Mouse could be trusted, but under Avast's orders Mouse at to go through a scan. After being virus free she would become part of their group of defenders. She would become a dear friend to Data as one whom Data can confide in and a shoulder to lean on. Mouse is tough and is seen as a topboy. Mouse dates Scroll, but when Browser entered into Main-Frame she gladly welcomes them both as her lovers.

When Mayak attacked the city and used his sister as a weapon, Mouse organised a rebellion to fight Mayak and try to regain control of the city. They set up a make shift command centre in a warehouse in the depths of the city. She played her part in the war and stands by Pentium side when Eide and Data bring their father home.

Browser

Status: -Searcher. Relationship: -Mouse.

Equipment: -A contacting surf-board which is a part of him; if someone strikes Browser, he doesn't feel a thing, but if Board gets hurt, Browser can be knocked unconscious.

Abilities: -Browser is physically linked with his surf board, if he is hurt or injured he feels no pain, however if his surf board suffers damage he will feel its pain.

Background: -Browser is a second generation searcher. He longs for adventure and truly seeks out danger at every turn. Browser would arrive in Main-Frame after Mayak tries to leave Main-Frame to enter a web search-engine; he however was captured by the virus and was ready to be infected. If Browser was infected by Mayak he could control Browser allowing him leave Main-Frame. Browser was luckily saved my Eide and Athlon, who took them back to Data and Mouse.

When Mayak brought the weapon of his sister to the centre of the city Brower decided to remain to help the citizens of Main-Frame and to evacuate the Principal Office and joins Mouse in the rebels fight against Mayak.

Avast

Status: -Guardian 1. Gender: -Male. Key-Tool: -Logjik.

Avast is the Prime Guardian and leader of the Guardian Collective of 10 members. After being contacted by the Systems Administer of Main-frame for help he sends number 5 Immunet and 10 Celframe to aid Main-Frame to fight Gijon.

Avast followed and helped the two guardian's progress and he actually ordered Celframe not to develop his relationship with Data and to keep his mind of his task to follow the Guardian code to defend and protect. It was Avast's orders that put Celframe and Immunet in danger that lead to Immunet's death. To try and gain favour with Celframe once again he in forces Pentium about a new possible virus that could destroy Main-Frame.

Miss Port

Statues: -Avast's Assistance.

Immunet

Status: -Guardian 5. Gender: -Female. Key tool: -Droovie.

Avast came to Immunet to inform her that soon she will be given the mission to defend and protect Main-Frame and she could choice her team-mate; she choice Celframe to join her. Intelligent was filtered back to Avast and he gave the orders to attack, Immunet told Celframe to hold back and maintain fire. She was killed by Gijon.

Guardian's: -Emsi, Faronics, Kaspersky, Nano, Sophos, Vipre, Webroot

Bit characters: -

Win-Zip

Known Relatives: -Data (daughter) and Eide (son)

He is kidnapped by Mayak and used by the virus to make a weapon that would trap the powers of his own sister Ieronim.

Modem

Modem is a member of Pentium's defence unit.

Scroll

Scroll is Mouse's girlfriend.

Pixel

Pixel is a friend of Mouse and Scroll, he joins her rebel resistance.

Back-Up

Friend of Eide and works as a paper boy.

Gigo

Status: -Captain of the Light-Creaser .

She runs a ferry service to all with authorisation to travel.

Alt

Bar owner.

Control

Cook at Alt's bar

Delete

Waiter at Alt's bar

Cursor-Email-Copy-Icon-File

Main Villains

Gijon

Status: -Virus. Gender: -Male.

Gijon is a powerful virus the father of Mayak and Ieronim. He had slipped through the Guardian's capture and hides in the shadows of Main-Frame. He found himself up against Pentium a wise leader of Main-Frame, Gijon soon learnt that Pentium couldn't be easily corrupted by his virus. Gijon then changed his plan just to survive only corrupting characters when he needed to eat.

It wasn't until his son Mayak's warriors Hafon and Sabath had caught the attention of Pentium when they took Dr Win-Zip and this brought two guardian's to Main-Frame to delete the viruses.

Immunet and Celframe had captured the virus and was waiting for a deletion, moments before his demise Mayak allowed the young rookie Celframe to escape. Celframe attempted to subdue the virus, but he was unsuccessful and he lay unconscious as the virus killed Immunet. In the end thanks to the aid of Mouse Gijon was deleted by Celframe.

Mayak

Status: -Virus. Gender: -Male.

Abilities: -Mayak possesses fantastic physical strength, super agility and reflexes. He can jump great distances, quickly scale high walls, as extendible claws on his knuckles and also as finger tips with extending nails. Another ability Mayak possesses is the ability to read memory. Mayak can also store codes to control programs and functions of whatever system he is in, provided he has been given said codes. These programs are controlled by buttons located under a panel in his right arm.

Mayak has an exceedingly cunning intellect as well as the ability to infect and corrupt; he has no sense of morality and consistently takes advantage of others to achieve his own ends.

Background: -Mayak is the son of Gijon and the brother of Ieronim; he is a young and reckless virus with a brutal and almost psychopathic nature. His boys and allies to his cause are Hafon and Sabath; and down to his actions he caught the attention of Pentium when they took Dr Win-Zip, which brought the Guardian's Immunet and Celframe to Main-Frame. His hope is to step out of his father's shadow. Mayak's plots constantly to corrupt and control Main-frame in order to turn it into his own domain, "Maya-Krame" and from there infect the Super-Computer and then take the entire Net.

His secondary objective is to destroy his own sister Ieronim, which is apparently just viral sibling rivalry. He would convince Ieronim to be a weapon. Immunet and Celframe came to stop Gijon; Mayak held back his defence with Gijon was captured by Immunet. He knocked Celframe out whilst his father killed Immunet. Has Gijon looked like he would stand in victory Celframe saw his dead friend and fired at Gijon. A smile was seen on Mayak's face by Ieronim.

Now able to shine he attacked a number of areas of Main-Frame, and then he ordered his troops to the heart of Main-Frame Principle Office. Mayak was able to conquer the tower by force. Main-frame became Mayak's long sought after Maya-Krame. Instead of re-building it "in his own image," he more left it as a decaying and devastated system that was perpetually on the verge of crashing. When Celframe and Eide returned to the system, Main-frame's rebels were finally able to bring down the Virus forces. During the battle, Mayak was confronted by Celframe, who was carrying his side-arm: Gun. Mayak convinced Celframe to drop his weapon and fight him hand-to-hand, as the virus believed that "the boy" would be no match for him physically. However, this was proven to be false when Celframe ultimately defeated him in battle.

Hafon and Sabath

Status: -Virus. Gender: -Male.

Hafon and Sabath are twin robots, identical in form except that Hafon is red and Sabath is blue. They are truly inseparable; the pair served Mayak and carrying out his orders. They were built with so much weaponry and brawn and together, they are physically impossible to beat in a fight.

It was their actions in taking Win-Zip that caught the attentions of the Guardian's.

Both Hafon and Sabath weren't happy that they were asked to stand aside and let Canus trap Data, so that Mayak could gain the codes to the Principle Office and if he success he would become a lieutenant in his military.

However, when Celframe provided him with a better offer Canus handed back the pad to Data. Hafon was more than happy to tell Mayak about Canus's betrayal and Mayak told them to kill Canus. Canus was luck and made his way down a stream.

When Ieronim breaks free from the weapon she goes after Mayak and pushes him off the roof of the building, Hafon and Sabath were there just in time to catch him and carried him back to Tail Prime. Following the battle with Ieronim these forms of Hack and Slash are up-graded models smarter, meaner and more deadly than ever before. Mayak continue his attack on the Principal Office he ordered Hafon and Sabath to take a defensive stand against her. Ieronim was too strong for them and they were easily destroyed in an energy blast. Their pieces fell to the ground and lost power.

Canus

Status: -Virus. Gender: -Male.

Canus is a coward, but still sinister virus. His allegiance shifted according to whichever side would be advantageous at the time. This time around Canus was under the orders of Mayak to trap Data, so that Mayak could gain the codes to the Principle Office and if he success he would become a lieutenant in his military.

However, when Celframe provided him with a better offer Canus handed back the pad to Data. Hafon told Mayak about Canus's betrayal and Mayak told them to kill Canus. Canus was luck and made his way down a stream.

Canus would be found working as a lonely shoe-shine virus until Mayak found him and had another job for the two-faced virus. He was ordered to spread propaganda against Guardian Celframe. Most citizens of Main-frame seemed to believe this propaganda. The young Guardian continued to fight for the city and gained their respect, which left Canus fleeing for his life once again.

Ieronim

Status: -Virus. Gender: -Female.

Abilities: -Ieronim as the ability to shot energy beams and fireballs. She can alter gravity and is able to fly. She also has the power to open portals to escape capture. Ieronim also has the ability to take control of system programs. Her powers are near infinite and her masks hold her powers in check.

Background: -She is the daughter of Gijon and sister of Mayak. She is a virus and self-proclaimed "Queen of Chaos." Ieronim is melodramatic and extremely emotional, able to switch emotions by a simple wave of her hand over her face, which changes the mask she wears. Her vast collection of masks serve to show her facial expression, thereby giving her a harlequin-like appearance. The expressions shown in these masks can range from happy, sad, scheming and even homicidal rage.

Ieronim was trapped in an anti-virus and is half benign virus, meaning she does not infect other entities. Instead, her primary motive is to simply cause random chaos for fun and also to kill Mayak, who kept trying to kill her, likely due to simple sibling rivalry. Due to her power and insanity, her fun led to her bring used by her brother in a weapon to crashing Main-frame.


	2. Reboot 1st plot lines

**First episode**

**-Prologue-**

We are going through a systems war; systems are being plagued by viruses. Viruses that plan to 'corrupt and defeat.' Characters are in danger of either being corruption or from being energy wiped.

I am Celframe, my format is Guardian. As guardians we are sent out to protect the net, systems, people and cities; I was send by Avast of Guardian Command along with my partner Immunet to this place Main-Frame, to follow the guardian code 'mend and defend.'

To defend my new found friend Data, Eide and the others in Main-Frame. To fight for their hopes and dreams; to defend them from their enemies; the Viruses!

This battle is long and hard, but we Guardian hope to win this war and to make sure systems like Main-Frame can operate safely from arm. I know that it would be easy and the Viruses will do all that they can to aim power over this system, but I tend to stand strong and beat them!

**Plot line1: -**Reports had slowly started to come in that there had been a number of virus attacks in Main-Frame; Pentium decides to leave the Principal Office and investigate these attacks himself without contacting the Guardians.

**Plot line 2: -**Gijon tries to hold off his son's need to corrupt, but to no good. Mayak sends out his two followers Hafon and Sabath to bring him the cleverest brain in Main-Frame. Hafon and Sabath successfully kidnap Dr Win-Zip. Mayak wishes to force him to work for him and use him for his own gain. Win-Zip's daughter Data reports the kidnapping of her father to Pentium at the Principal Office.

**Plot line 3: -**Pentium knew that he couldn't continue his investigations alone and must ask for the aid of the guardian's. The head of the Guardian's Avast orders Immunet and the young rookie Celframe to Main-Frame to help locate Dr Win-Zip and to defeat the viruses that plague Main-Frame.

**Plot line 4: -**Gijon goes for another attack on the renegade called Mouse, as she had the ability to click on things and finds away to open a doorway inside them. Gijon hoped he could use her abilities to gain access into the Principal Office. Pentium saw the calling card of Mouse at the same time. Avast had completed a full scan of Main-Frame and reported to Immunet and Celframe the location of Gijon.

**Plot line 5: -**Immunet and Celframe moved in on Gijon's location; Mouse is trapped by Gijon. Celframe is stopped by Mayak and Hafon and Sabath. Immunet saw Gijon standing over Mouse and ran on to stop him from successfully corrupt Mouse. Gijon turned to face Immunet and fired a virus blast at her, the blast that was originally meant for Mouse. Celframe broke free from Mayak and fired a scan deletion at Gijon. Mayak actually stood back as his father dies. Mayak stepped forward and was ready to end Celframe's existence. Mouse saved Celframe from Mayak at the sight of his deleted father Gijon.

**Plot line 6: -**The daughter of Gijon Ieronim was enraged at the news of her fathers death and her brother Mayak hides his pleasure has he told her. Ieronim stormed around the mansion screaming, shouting and throwing things at walls and tipping over furniture. Ieronim stated turning to her brother. "Those insignificant worms how could they have managed to end our great father?"

"The head of this scheme as brought Guardians to his aid, they fought like creatures. They held me back as I watched them end him.' The virus had chosen every word well. 'Father looked lightly on them, I always said Ieronim that we should have been at his side oh we would have been powerful, oh Ieronim if only we had been taught how to bit, maybe that decision could have saved him. Sister I want us to stand as one to take them all out."

"Oh brother Mayak you can count on this, together Main-Frame shell will pay."

'_That's my sister, I will get what I want from you_.'

**Plot line part 6a: -**Celframe was taking the death of his partner Immunet hard, Data was a shoulder; as she understood his feelings of loss. Pentium was saddened by the death of Immunet as he had brought the guardian's to his world, but he understood that the war must continue on and that the safety of Main-Frame would come about with the deletion of the viruses.

**Plot line 7: -**Avast reported that he wanted Mouse to be brought in and scanned. Celframe said that she could be trusted, but Avast placed pressure on Celframe to follow out his orders. Mouse was brought in and joked about the way Celframe looked at Data, something they simply brushed aside. The virus scan was carried out and just as Celframe stated Mouse was proven to be clean.

Plot line 8: -Mayak had come to the basement of the mansion; he then ordered Dr Win-Zip to create for him and his sister Ieronim cloak-cover so they can walk in the daylight of Main-Frame

Plot line 8 a: -Mayak had carried out two further attacks. He ordered one to send a message back to Pentium. Each time Mayak would have to return to the mansion to pass on the energy to his sister.

**Plot line 9: -**Data was offered a role helping Pentium in the Principal Office, Intel Pentium's aid didn't like the fact that someone was choice over him. Data used her pad to keep a valuable record of information.

Pentium noticed the animosity that Intel showed Data and spoke with him, Pentium stated that in time the young aid will be the commander of the Principal Office, but he must show that he as all the right qualities and that means even listening to others. Intel agreed and soon Data and Intel started working surprisingly well together, compiling information for her pad-unit.

Plot line 10: -"Come on Data you promised, so lets go!"

Data smiled, but stopped. "I've just got to make one more log with the office."

"But do you remember that great speech dad used to give us about keeping your promises, today Data is a day that I need you to keep your promise you made to me!" he stated pulling her by the hand.

"I guess father was right, I'm coming." she replied walking out behind him.

Data spends sometime with her brother Eide, however their day comes to an abrupt end.

**Plot line 11: -**"Oh my sister the heart of our father's eye, let them regret their actions upon us. Let them feel our pain, let them share our sorrow!" said Mayak provoking anger in her key emotional mask.

"Oh they will regret it; father was our power now I will have power in abundance after today." she replied stepping out and looking down on the city. Ieronim came to attack Main-Frame in hopes of drawing out Celframe and hopefully Pentium. There was a loud rumble followed by a large explosion. "Main-Frame feel my wrath." she cried out.

"Oh now it begins." whispers Mayak happy with himself.

Data grabs Eide's hand and the pair ran back to the Principals Office.

**Plot line 11a: -**Mayak saw his sisters uncontrollable power. "Look at her, oh her power. I my have understatement her, but now I have just witness how great she truly is. Now Hafon and Sabath go to her and bring her home to me, it is time to attach her to the doctor's weapon.' Hafon and Sabath looked back and forth at each other. 'Well get to work you two, I don't keep you around to be a bystander now do I!"

With that said and in a slight state of fear Hafon and Sabath leaped into action.

**Plot line 12: -**Mayak saw Data and noticed her pad-unit, which was held tightly in her hand. He wanted that pad and so he brings another virus Canus to Main-Frame to help gain information on the Principal Office.

Canus goes after Data. Both Hafon and Sabath weren't happy that they were asked to stand aside and let Canus trap Data.

Canus gets Data to log a sector in Main-Frame, so that the Principal Office can have a record of the characters in each sector.

Canus stole the pad-unit, but Celframe goes after him in hopes of stopping him before he gets back to Mayak.

**Plot line 12a: -**A large black car comes towards Hafon and Sabath. The blacked out window lowered and the two virus soldiers could see Mayak inside. "After all this time, all this effort and all the lies finally my plan to take Main-Frame will soon be at hand! When Canus comes with the unit-pad I will finally have it!" Mayak smiled.

"But Mayak he's not here yet!" stated Hafon happily informing his master of this set back.

"Hafon Sabath go find him, that pad is my key to domination, I will not be denied." ordered Mayak.

Celframe couldn't stop himself from beating up Canus, it was the arrival of Eide that stopped him. Celframe offered Canus the chance to hand over the Data's pad, the condition was Celframe would be forced to protect Canus.

**Second episode**

**Plot line 1: -**Mayak waited for Canus to arrive at their agreed rendezvous point, realising that he had been double crossed Mayak ordered Hafon to find Canus. Hafon was more than happy to return and tell Mayak about Canus's betrayal and Mayak told them to kill Canus. Canus informs Data that her father is still alive and being held captive by Mayak. Both Hafon and Sabath rushed after Canus, he jumped off the docks. Hafon and Sabath hoped they had ended Canus, but he was luck to make his way down a stream.

Plot line 1a: -To try and show Celftrame is power Mayak then ordered Hafon and Sabath to attack the guardian. It looked as if Celframe was trapped, but with the aid of his key-tool he was able to escape and the tanks of Hafon and Sabath crashed into each 's voice came over the communication link. "Celframe why put yourself through this chase, just surrender to me?"

"Because I never back down to virus slam!"

"But Celframe.' Mayak replied. 'You could actually save yourself and Main-Frame from all this heartache!"

"My friends and I stand together Mayak to battle you soon in a few plots I'll find away to stop you." and with that said Mayak ended the transmission abruptly.

**Plot line 2: -**Browser comes to the ferry terminal of the Light-Creaser . He shows Gigo his clearance to travel. The net surfer arrives in Main-Frame after Mayak tries to leave Main-Frame to enter a web search-engine; he however was captured by the virus and was about to be infect. If Browser was infected by Mayak, then he could control Browser into allowing him to leave Main-Frame. Browser was luckily saved by Eide and Athlon, who took him back to see Data. Here he meet Mouse, he at first sight found her attractive.

**Plot line 3: -**Mayak was not happy and knew that his sister would be the power to allow him to full corrupt Main-Frame and goes down to the dungeon and with the right words and the mention of Data and Eide Win-Zip starts creating the weapon.

**Plot line 4: -**Mayak smiled as he saw the weapon. Win-Zip didn't like that he was forced to do. Mayak asked his sister to meet him. Ieronim came to met her brother, Mayak talked about revenge for their father a chance to be the rulers of Main-Frame. All the time he was playing his sister own wanting her so he could have Main-Frame.

Plot line 4a: -To escape a blast of Ieronim's energy Mouse used her controller and forced Browser through a energy whole. "Did I make it?" asked Browser to Mouse in a dazed fashion as they landed through the other side.

"Yes hero you made it."

**Plot line 5: -**Mayak showed her the weapon and then Hafon and Sabath came up behind and took hold of her. "No one can control Ieronim! You lied Mayak you lied you lied you lied!"

"Really Ieronim I don't have time for this, I am Mayak I can control who I dam well please. I was made for more then hiding in the shadows; Ieronim our father couldn't see that and either could you!"

Ieronim roared in anger as she tried to struggle free, but as Mayak switched on the weapon it had tapped into her power and Ieronim was placed into the machine and they are ready to attack Main-Frame.

**Plot line 6: -**Data and the others are celebrating Eide and Athlon's up-data. There party was crashed by Mayak. Data and Celframe rushed to the Principal Office; Brower stated to Mouse that he has decided to remain to help the citizens of Main-Frame. Pentium and try and set up a defence; Pentium made a call to Avast who actually stated Celframe was to blame for this virus up raising and that there is a bigger war brewing in the universe then that of Mayak.

**Plot line 7: -**Pentium informed Data that they were on their own now. Celframe felt the entire world upon his shoulders. Pentium sent out a full wave of battleships to attack the weapon, the Principal Officer shock as the wave hit. Data received word from Intel that there were only nine battleships left. Eide and Athlon manned the cannons in hopes to provide cover for the overwhelmed Defence Force.

**Plot line 8: -**Pentium ordered for an evacuation of the city. Intel wished to stay by his master's side, but Pentium knew that it was for the interest of Main-Frame that Intel left with the organised a rebellion to fight Mayak and try to regain control of the city. They set up a make shift command centre in a warehouse in the depths of the city. Intel joined Mouse and the rebellions and provided them with information on the war. Pentium and Data stayed within the office until the last second Mayak walked into the office. Mayak started a virus war and completing his goal of corrupting Main-Frame to Maya-Krame. Pentium and Data joined Mouse in the outpoint to carry on the fight.

**Plot line 9: -**With Pentium's agreement Data sent the nine ships once again into battle. The nine ships fired at the weapon, trapped inside the weapon Ieronim saw that she had the chance to break free, the machine exploded and her decision almost deleted herself. The energy wave hit Celframe and the warriors Hafon and Sabath all three had gone through a transformation. Ieronim came to confront her brother Mayak tried to hold her off, but she knocked him off the rough of the building.

**Plot line 10: -**Pentium asked Celframe to fight Mayak with a Reboot file to end this war once and for all. Celframe agreed and secretly followed Hafon and Sabath to Mayak. Mayak was confronted by Celframe, who was carrying his Gun. Mayak convinced Celframe to drop his weapon and fight him hand-to-hand, as the virus believed that "the boy" would be no match for him physically. However, this was proven to be false when Celframe ultimately defeated him in battle. The reboot left Mayak as a grey statue. Ieronim came for Mayak hearing that he was defeated she turned to Hafon and Sabath and wiped their power.

**Plot line 11: -**Data came to the mansion with her younger brother Eide and Athlon; they located their father and freed him. Eide and Athlon had found Mayak's bike Ieronim came out of the shadows ready to attack. Win-Zip used a secret device that he had been working on against Ieronim and all the virus that had threatened Main-Frame had been defeated. At the end of the war Avast arrived in Main-frame and helps rebuild the city and said that there were only five of the ten guardians left as a virus greater then Mayak threat is gaining in power.


End file.
